Eternity
by Prongs2591
Summary: A short oneshot about Will's return to Elizabeth after his ten years at sea.


**Eternity**

**a/n: This story takes place after Will's ten years at sea…but yeah you can figure it out from there. Please read and review, I would really love it. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it.**

As the green flash brought the _Flying Dutchman _back into the world of the living, its captain, Will Turner hung off the riggings, anxiously awaiting the appearance of land. Wind blew in gusts around him, a thing he had now felt in ten long years. A spray of water hit him as he breathed in the cool salty air. He could hardly contain his excitement. He would finally get to see his beloved Elizabeth again, he hoped she was still happy and had been faring well in his long absence.

From his place at the helm, Bill Turner chuckled at his son's eagerness. He had never seen the young captain so excited. He only hoped that Elizabeth would be there to meet him. Bootstrap feared that his son's spirit could not handle living any longer if she was not. Years of ferrying the souls of the dead had taken its toll on the young man. His once soft expression had hardened, traces of his former self returning only when he thought of Elizabeth. And like any father he only wanted his son's happiness. If Elizabeth was indeed there William would be free, he would be able to return to his love forever.

In the distance Will could see land approaching. Even if the _Dutchman_ was the fastest ship in this world and the next, it could never go fast enough. She was there.

--------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth saw the flash of green as her husband's ship appeared of the horizon. She remembered all of the years she had waited for him. The Pirate Lords had made sure that she was well taken care of and was in need of nothing. But that could not replace the loneliness that she had felt in Will's absence. She felt a small tug at her jacket and looked down to see her son gazing questioningly up at her.

"Mother, is father really coming back?" he asked.

"Yes, he's finally home." She replied softly, anxiously watching the approaching ship.

She saw Will's form dive from the ship and swim strongly to shore. Elizabeth ran to meet him on the beach. As he emerged from the waves she threw herself on him,despite the fact he was wet. He picked her up and swung her around and pulled her into the first kiss they had shared in ten long years.

" Elizabeth," he whispered softly as he stroked her hair, " you don't know how much I missed you."

" Yes, but now you're home for good." Elizabeth said with a tender smile. Will glanced over her shoulder and saw the small boy standing nervously behind her. His eyes widened in disbelief. This was exactly what he was afraid of, Elizabeth had found another man, and they had a child. He was no longer important to her.

" Elizabeth, how could you?" he asked desperately as he turned and stormed down the beach. He heard Elizabeth start to follow him but he did not turn.

" Will, please listen to me!" she said as she ran up beside him.

" Elizabeth! I don't want to hear it!"

" But Will, he's yours…he's your son"

Will Turner could not believe what he had jest heard, he stopped and turned around to face Elizabeth.

" A son?" he whispered softly. She nodded slightly as he stared at her in disbelief and joy. " Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, could you ever forgive me?" he asked as he held her tightly.

"Of course, I love you." she said into his shoulder.

Will felt a tug on his sleeve, the small hands pulling on him belonged to his son..

"Will meet your son, James William Turner." Elizabeth said.

"Father, you aren't leaving again are you?" the boy asked almost desperately.

Will knelt down next to the young boy and put his firm hand on his shoulder.

"No son, I'm not, I'm here ,forever. I promise."

Will looked out over the horizon, in the fading light he could see the _Flying Dutchman_, sailing back out to sea, with her new and willing captain, Bootstrap Bill Turner.

He was home for forever and eternity.


End file.
